30 vicios Alice Frank
by Laura Black
Summary: Una serie de One-Shots que forman parte de los 30 vicios de LiveJournal, de la pareja Alice y Frank Longbottom.
1. Límite

Límite

_Sábado por la noche. Sala Común de Gryffindor._

La sala estaba casi vacía, lo que no era nada de extrañar, ya que eran vacaciones de Navidad y muy pocos alumnos habían decidido pasar las fiestas en el castillo en vez de con sus familias. Frank y sus amigos, junto con unos pocos compañeros más, eran unos de ellos. En esos momentos, cuando era pasada la medianoche, se encontraban jugando una partida de ajedrez frente a la chimenea, sentados los cuatro en la alfombra, aunque solo dos de ellos jugaban. Los otros estaban ojeando revistas de Quidditch.

-¿Y las chicas? – preguntó Frank, mientras miraba fijamente el tablero. Le tocaba jugar.

-¿Preguntas por las chicas en general o por Alice Morgan en particular? – respondió con sorna uno de sus amigos, ganándose una colleja amistosa por parte de Frank – Para tu información te diré que están de fiesta.

-¿Fiesta? – sorprendido, levantó la mirada del tablero y la fijó en su amigo - ¿Debería preocuparme?

-Frank tío, estamos en Navidad, no te pongas en plan _prefecto_ – le regañó uno de ellos, frunciendo el ceño, sin levantar la mirada de la revista

-¡Vale, vale, no me matéis! – levantó las manos y todos estallaron en carcajadas - ¿Y a que se debe la fiesta?

-El martes fue el cumpleaños de Lewis, y lo están celebrando.

Megan Lewis era una de las amigas de Alice. Frank asintió con la cabeza y aunque parecía que volvía a estar concentrado en la partida, lo cierto es que su cabeza funcionaba a mil revoluciones. Tenía ganas de seguir preguntando, de sonsacarles a sus amigos si Alice también estaba, o en que sala estaban para, haciendo abuso de su _poder_ como prefecto, poder decirles algo y así verla. Qué patético buscar excusas para verla, y todo para no decirle nada cuando la viera.

-¿Piensas tirar hoy o mañana?

Frank respondió a esa pregunta socarrona con una mirada asesina. Y con las carcajadas de sus amigos, movió su caballo y volvió a pensar en Alice.

Pasó un buen rato, casi una hora y luego se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la Sala Común y un coro de risas femeninas inundó el lugar. Todos alzaron enseguida la cabeza y Frank se tensó de expectación ante la posibilidad de ver a Alice. Por las risas y lo comentarios, las chicas estaban bastante achispadas.

A la primera que vio a entrar, fue a la cumpleañera, que venía acompañada por otra chica, y detrás de ellas, entró Alice. El corazón se le paró en el pecho al ver la ancha sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro y la coleta medio deshecha, cayéndole unos mechones por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Los dedos le cosquillearon por apartarle esos mechones y acariciarla. Recibió un codazo de uno de sus amigos, porque seguramente se había quedado mirándola embobado, pero no le hizo ni caso y siguió sin despegar los ojos de ella.

El momento romántico se rompió cuando Alice tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces al suelo, y antes de que alguien más reaccionara, él había gritado su nombre y saltado el sofá para acercarse a ella. Le preocupaba que se hubiera hecho daño. Las amigas de ella se reían a carcajadas, pero Frank creía que era más por la borrachera que otra cosa, y sus amigos también, por aquella situación tan surrealista.

Llegó enseguida a su lado, y la vio tumbada boca abajo, sacudiéndose debido al llanto.

-Alice, ¿estás bien?

Se arrodillo a su lado y le acarició suavemente el abundante cabello castaño, sin darse cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido, como acostumbrada. La chica no respondió, y siguió llorando, aunque en silencio. La cogió con cuidado por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, tendiéndola boca arriba. Sorprendido, vio que no estaba llorando, sino que ¡se estaba riendo! Y eran aquellas silenciosas carcajadas las que la hacían sacudirse como si estuviera hecha un mar de lágrimas. Tuvo un momento de enfado, por haberse preocupado sin razón, pero las risas de la chica eran contagiosas y terminó riéndose él también.

-Anda, ven aquí.

La cogió de las manos e hizo fuerza hacia arriba para ayudarla a levantarse, pero era complicado ayudar a levantar a alguien que no paraba de reír. Dio un pequeño tirón y la chica terminó pegada a su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos para que no se volviera a caer, quedando ambos tan juntos como en un íntimo abrazo y cuando la chica alzó la cabeza y le miró fijamente con aquellos ojazos castaños, Frank sintió como el corazón se le paraba en el pecho y luego volvía a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, nunca la había sostenido entre sus brazos, y aunque Alice no era una chica bajita, parecía muy pequeña entre sus brazos. Todo el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, y solo fue consciente del cuerpo de ella junto al suyo, de los latidos de ambos corazones latiendo tan deprisa, que no se distinguía cual era cual, del tibio aliento de la chica junto a su pecho. Cerró un momento los ojos, respirando profundamente y sintiendo la necesidad de esconder el rostro en la curva de su cuello y aspirar su olor, que estaba seguro que sería tan dulce y embriagador como ella.

-Frank – al escuchar que le llamaba, bajó los ojos hacia ella y vio que la chica le miraba con total adoración. No atinó a reaccionar, y contuvo la respiración cuando Alice alzo una de sus brazos, y con las yemas de los dedos le acarició con suavidad su mejilla – Eres tan guapo – murmuró con el mismo tono reverencial. La chica tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y Frank nunca la había visto tan guapa. - ¿Sabes qué? Llevo colada por ti desde primero, pero tú nunca te vas a enterar.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa y Frank no pudo más que mirarla embobado y sorprendido. ¿Alice le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de él? Miró a sus amigos y estos tenían la misma cara de anonadada que él. Buscó con la mirada a las amigas de ellas, y vio que todas menos una, se habían dormido en los sillones, roncando suavemente.

-¿Megan? – preguntó a la amiga de Alice, la única que parecía estar más o menos lucida. Necesitaba una confirmación para lo que la chica le acababa de decir, pero ella le rehuyó la mirada y se acercó hacia donde estaba él abrazado a Alice, quien se había adormilado con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho.

-Será mejor que la lleve arriba y la acueste – _antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se muera de la vergüenza_, añadió por lo bajo.

Alice replicó un poco al verse separada de Frank y este, a regañadientes, la dejó ir. Una sensación de soledad y frió le invadió cuando el cuerpo tibio de la chica fue separado de él. La chica se apoyó en su amiga para subir las escaleras. Antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, Megan le dirigió una última mirada cargada de un significado que él no entendió, y se fue.

Sin decir palabra y metido profundamente en sus pensamientos, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en él. Sus amigos tomaron asiento a su lado, también callados. Las dos amigas de Alice estaban profundamente dormidas en los sillones, pero a Frank no podía importarle menos. Aunque borracha, porque por el brillo de sus ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y el arrastre de las palabras cuando hablaba, Alice había cogido una buena cogorza, la chica le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él ¡desde primero! Se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de creerse aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, lleno de esperanza de que fuera cierto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó suavemente uno de ellos, rompiendo el silencio.

Frank negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer. Todo aquello le había pillado por sorpresa y necesitaba pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer nada y cagarla.

Se sentía rara, con las piernas y los brazos pesados. Tenía los sentidos embotados, y cuando se removió inquieta en la cama, se le removió el estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar. La bilis le subía por la garganta, pero haciéndose un ovillo en la cama, obligó a su estómago a tranquilizarse. Escuchó un ruido por la habitación y apretó con fuerza los ojos, encogiéndose de dolor. Había sonado tan cerca que daba la sensación de que había pasado justo al lado de su oído.

Escuchó unas voces por la habitación, y por la forma rápida con la que hablaban, parecían alteradas. Alice estaba más preocupada por su dolor y en contener las ganas de vomitar, que no le prestó atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

-¡Dejad de gritar! – exclamó de mal humor, y un dolor agudo le perforó las sienes, lo que le hizo esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada. Las voces se acallaron de golpe.

-Alice, ¿estás despierta? – la voz suave de Megan sonó detrás del dosel.

Mascullando por lo bajo, giró la cabeza debajo de la almohada y se dispuso a volver a dormirse, pero le resultó imposible. Le dolía la cabeza y el estómago. No sabía cómo tumbarse en la cama porque le dolía todo el cuerpo. Enfadada, sacó la cabeza de la almohada y apartó de una patada las mantas. Abrió el dosel y se levantó de golpe. Mala idea. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas y tuvo que volver a sentarse hasta que esta dejara de moverse.

-Recordadme que nunca vuelva a beber – masculló, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y agachando la cabeza.

Un ataque de nauseas, le hizo levantarse corriendo de la cama y meterse en el baño. Cuando terminó de vomitar, se dejó caer al lado del váter, como una muñeca desmadejada y sin voluntad. Cuanto se encontró un poco mejor, se levantó y apoyó las manos en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo. La chica que le devolvió la mirada no era la misma que todas las mañanas. Aquella chica parecía estar al borde un colapso emocional, con la cara pálida y ojeras bajo los ojos y el pelo desecho. Abrió el grifo del agua helada y se lavó la cara. Se recogió el pelo en una floja coleta. Cuando salió minutos después del baño, se apoyó desfallecida en el marco de la puerta y miró a sus amigas, que la miraban de forma rara. Como si esperaran algo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con voz ronca, dirigiéndose con paso inseguro hacia su cama. Por suerte, su estómago no volvió a retorcerse.

-¿Qué recuerdas de anoche? – tardaron un poco en hacerle aquella pregunta, y se miraron las unas a las otras antes de hacerlo.

-¿De anoche? – frunció un poco el ceño, intentando recordar – Que bebimos como cosacas y que por culpa de eso, tengo una resaca de mil demonios.

-¿Y nada más?

Aquello estaba resultando muy sospechoso. Sus amigas la miraban como si esperaban que recordara algo más, y por mucho que se estrujara el cerebro, Alice no encontraba nada más. Se asustó. Tenía miedo de no recordar nada de lo que hubiera hecho la noche anterior, y por sus caras, algo debía haber hecho.

-¿Qué hice? – preguntó con miedo, y todas bajaron la mirada, sin responderle - ¿Qué hice? – repitió, esta vez con un poco de histerismo.

-Le dijiste a Frank que estabas colada por él – soltó una a bocajarro y de la sorpresa, el cuerpo de Alice se sacudió como si hubiera recibido una fuerte bofetada.

-No, eso no es cierto – negó fervientemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose invadida por el pánico.

Y Megan, que la noche anterior era la que menos borracha iba, le contó lo que había hecho. A medida que iba hablando, Alice tenía la sensación de que la sangre había abandonado ya no solo su rostro, sino todo su cuerpo, y se sintió mareada, como si estuviera dentro de una espiral y la estuviera engullendo. El corazón le latía muy fuerte dentro del pecho y empezó a respirar a bocanadas. Se sintió desfallecer.

-Está teniendo un ataque de pánico – de lejos, escuchó la voz asustada de sus amigas. Alguien le cogió la cara y le dio un vaso de agua, del cual bebió un par de sorbos. Otra persona le acariciaba la espalda en movimientos circulares, queriendo tranquilizarla. Costó, pero lo consiguió.

-¿Estás mejor?

Alice asintió, porque estaba tan conmocionada que no le salían las palabras. Le había dicho a Frank que estaba colada por él. ¡Quería morirse! ¡Se suponía que no iba a enterarse nunca! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¿En qué piensas?

-En si es mejor dejar que me coma el calamar gigante o tirarme por la torre de astronomía.

Aunque alguna de sus amigas soltó una risita pensando que bromeaba, lo cierto es que Alice hablaba muy enserio. Estaba metida en una de esas situaciones en las que no esperaba verse nunca y sobretodo, de la que no sabía cómo salir sin que su orgullo y su amor quedaran por los suelos.

-No bromees con eso, Alice – le regañó Megan

-No era una broma - respondió con un hilo de voz - ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que haya tenido un ataque de amnesia esta noche y no se acuerde de lo que le dije? – preguntó esperanzada y sus amigas negaron con la cabeza, apenadas - ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Se que no querías que se enterara, pero ya lo sabe y no tiene sentido seguir negándolo.

-¿Tan malo es que lo sepa?

-¡Claro que es malo! – exclamó Alice levantándose de la cama y paseando como un león enjaulado por la habitación. Le dolía la cabeza, como si tuviera a alguien taladrándole insistentemente, pero el miedo y la situación en la que se encontraba, hacían que ese dolor careciera de importancia - ¡Él no siente lo mismo que yo! ¿Con que cara le voy a mirar ahora sabiendo que sabe lo que siento?

-¡No hay nada de malo en que estés enamorada de él, Alice! – exclamó Megan, yendo hacia ella y haciendo el ademán de tocarla, pero Alice se apartó antes, enfadada - ¡Eres una Gryffindor, por Merlín! Saca esa valentía que nos caracteriza y échale ovarios a la situación.

-Ya sé que no hay nada malo, pero no quería que lo supiera – el frenetismo de momentos antes, había dado paso a un abatimiento deprimente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí encerrada hasta que llegue el tren en junio para llevarnos a casa? – soltó Megan, y Alice asintió – Me largo, está visto que no se puede hablar contigo de Frank cuando estás con resaca, aunque siendo sincera, no se puede hablar de Frank en ningún estado – se acercó a ella y la señaló con dedo, de forma acusadora – Estás tan obsesionada con el hecho de que no le gustas y que no se ha fijado en ti, que no ves más allá de tus estúpidas narices.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Como eres tan cobarde que no quieres admitir delante de él que de verdad le gustas, no creo que lo averigües nunca. Anda Morgan, quédate en esta habitación y sigue suspirando por Frank.

Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo encogerse a Alice. Su amiga estaba enfadada de verdad, y se sintió mal por aquello. Miró a las dos amigas que aún estaban con ella, y por sus miradas, opinaban lo mismo que Megan, y si no salían de la habitación era posiblemente por miedo a que cumpliera con sus palabras y se tirara por la torre.

Tragándose las lágrimas, se metió en la cama, se tapó y se encogió, abrazándose a sus rodillas. ¡Aquello era una pesadilla! Ella sabía que no había nada de malo en estar enamorada, y menos de Frank, pero lo que Alice no soportaba era la decepción de un amor no correspondido. Mientras sus sentimientos eran secretos, a ella le resultaba más fácil hablar con él y los años de práctica le habían ayudado a mirarlo a hurtadillas sin que le pillaran o resultara sospechoso. Para ella, esa situación estaba bien, o todo lo bien que se puede estar. Se le rompía el corazón cuando lo veía con alguna chica, pero era un dolor que solo sentía y sabía ella.

Ahora, aunque la relación entre los dos no es que fuera de los mejores amigos, ya no sería la misma. Cada vez que Frank la mirara, sabría que estaba colada por él, y conociéndole, se sentiría incómodo. Poco a poco irían distanciándose hasta ser poco menos que conocidos que se saludan por los pasillos, y con el tiempo, ni eso tendría de él. Ni un mísero saludo por el que suspiraba cada día.

Frank había estado hasta las tantas en la Sala Común pensando, hasta que agotado, había subido a su habitación y se había acostado. Sus sueños estuvieron repletos de imágenes de Alice repitiéndole que estaba enamorada de él. Una y otra vez. Y aunque soñó que volvía a tenerla entre los brazos como la noche anterior, la sensación no se podía comparar con la calidez y la suavidad del cuerpo de la chica abrazado al suyo. Cuando se despertó, no habían pasado ni cuatro horas desde que se había acostado. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una sudadera y bajó otra vez a la Sala, dispuesto a esperar todo el día si hacía falta hasta que Alice bajara.

Tenían cosas que hablar, y Frank no podía esperar más. Necesitaba saber si era cierto, escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, despertando esperanzas en él.

Pero no fue Alice la que bajó, sino Morgan y por su cara, estaba furiosa. Iba mascullando por lo bajo, y no precisamente palabras amables. No pareció sorprendida cuando lo vio.

-Si esperas a Alice, puedes morirte sentado, porque no quiere bajar – le soltó.

-¿Por qué? – se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y dejó el libro en la mesilla.

-¿Enserio me estás preguntando eso? – lo miró como si estuviera loco – Mira Longbottom, haznos un favor al mundo y dile de una puta vez a la cabezota de Morgan lo que sientes.

-¿Cómo sabes…? – creía que solo sus amigos lo sabían.

-¡Por Merlín, pones la misma cara de cordero degollado cuando la miras, que pone ella cuando te mira a ti! – exclamó como si estuviera harta de aquella situación - ¡Malditos cabezotas y orgullosos!

Y echando pestes sobre Alice y él, la chica desapareció por la puerta de la Sala Común, y dejó al chico noqueado. Durante todas las horas que se había pasado pensando en la declaración de Alice, había intentado encontrar indicios de que aquello era cierto, pero no encontraba nada. Alice trataba a todo el mundo con amabilidad, no mostrando preferencia por ningún chico. Las pocas veces que hablaba con él, lo hacía como si lo hiciera con otro compañero. Se cogió la cabeza con las manos, frustrado y confundido. ¿Y si no era cierto lo que le había dicho? ¿Y si no había sido más que una broma planeada por ellas? No, negó con la cabeza. Las chicas, y sobretodo Alice, no sería tan cruel para hacer una broma como aquellas. Además, tenía que tener en cuenta que Megan le acababa de decir que él ponía la misma cara que ella cuando le miraba.

Estaba lleno de dudas y preguntas, y seguiría estándolo hasta que hablara con Alice. Y si la chica no quería bajar, haría lo posible para que lo hiciera, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Aquello era una tontería. Mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, muerta de hambre, Alice pensaba que la idea de permanecer encerrada en su habitación hasta el final de los días, era una idea de lo más absurda. En un ataque de decisión, se había vestido y había abierto la puerta de su habitación, pero cuando le vino a la cabeza la posibilidad de encontrarse con Frank, soltaba un gemido lastimero y cerraba otra vez la puerta, con ella dentro.

Sus amigas se habían negado a llevarle comida, diciéndole que si tenía hambre, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Creo que la valentía Gryffindor me ha abandonado – musitó, y gimió cuando su estómago rugía por algo de comida – No puedo quedarme siempre en la habitación, muriéndome de hambre, y por la cara enfadada de Megan, sé que no dará su brazo a torcer y me traerá alguno de esos platos tan sabrosos de los elfos.

Derrotada, y siendo el hambre más fuerte que el miedo a encontrarse con Frank, se puso las deportivas y se caló la gorra de Gryffindor bien abajo, tapándole el máximo los ojos. No quería que nadie viera la cara de zombie que traía. Bajó despacio las escaleras, y cuando llegó a la Sala se paró en seco. Frank estaba sentado en el sillón frente a las escaleras y le estaba mirando fijamente. Al ver que el chico iba a levantarse, Alice echó a correr hacia la salida de la sala.

-¡Alice!

Aún no había llegado a la puerta, cuando Frank la cogió por el brazo, y se giró de sopetón, mirándolo aterrorizada. Sentía su brazo arder allí por donde él la tenía cogida, y su respiración se aceleró. Él también tenía mala cara, pero aún y así, Alice lo encontró guapísimo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada de qué hablar – consiguió encontrar la voz para responderle, pero sonó tan débil e insegura como se sentía ella.

-¿Ah no? – alzó las cejas - ¿De veras pensabas que después de decirme que estás enamorada de mí, iba a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Alice se encogió ante la determinación que veía en los ojos de Frank. Él quería saber, y ella no quería decírselo, confirmárselo.

-Estaba borracha – intentó excusarse, pero cuando vio que una sombra de enfado cruzaba los ojos de Frank, supo que había sido mala idea decir eso.

-¿No sabes lo que dicen, Alice? – otra vez llamándola por su nombre. Siempre se habían llamado por apellido. Frank se acercó a ella, y ella no fue consciente de que había retrocedido hasta que se encontró con la espalda pegada a la pared y el cuerpo del chico frente a ella – Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen lo verdad.

_No me sigas presionando, por favor_, rogó para ella. Estaba al borde un colapso emocional, al límite de sus fuerzas. Sus nervios ya no soportaban tanta tensión, se sentía mareada y débil, y su no estuviera pegada a la pared, habría caído. Y la insistencia de Frank no ayudaba nada, como tampoco su cercanía y su olor.

-¡Maldición Alice, no creo que sea tan difícil decir si es cierto o no que estás enamorada de mí! – exclamó Frank, perdiendo los papeles. La chica lo miró sorprendida, pues nunca le había visto tan fuera de sí, tan nervioso.

-¿Y a ti porque te importa tanto? ¿Qué más te da si estoy o no enamorada de ti? ¿Y si te dijera que no? – no se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando. Gritándole a Frank.

-Dime lo que te dé la gana, mientras sea la verdad. ¿Tan difícil te resulta? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Aquella última pregunta fue la detonante de todo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alice estaba soltando todo aquello que llevaba callando desde hacía tantos años. Ya no podía callar más. Estaba cansada de tener que callar y tragarse su enamoramiento por él, sus lágrimas de amargura y decepción.

-¿Quieres saber si es cierto? ¡Pues lo es! ¡Llevo colada por ti desde primero! – gritó y Frank se sobresaltó por la fuerza de la aquella confesión. No fue consciente de la intensidad con la que le miraba él, porque una vez había empezado, no había forma de callarse - ¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar? ¿Estás contento ahora? Te sentirás muy satisfecho contigo mismo, ¿no? La tonta de Morgan está enamorada de ti.

-Nunca he dicho que fueras tonta – respondió el, molesto por su comentario – Y sí, me siento satisfecho, pero no por el motivo que crees – hizo el intento de acercarse a ella, pero la chica huyo yéndose por el otro lado – Alice – la llamó, pero ella seguía hablando sin parar.

-¡Por Merlín, que tonta y patética soy! No quería que lo supieras. ¡Por Merlín, no quería que lo supieras!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tu no sientes lo mismo. ¿Cómo voy a mirarte a la cara a partir de ahora?

-Alice

-No tenía que haberme dejado convencer para beber, o podría haberme tirado por la ventana estaba mañana cuando me he levantado ¡Ahora no estaría pasando esto!

-¡Alice! – Frank intentó acallar las palabras sin sentido que estaba empezando a soltar la chica, pero no había forma de que lo hiciera. Dando una zancada y plantándose frente a ella, le abarcó la cara con las manos, y la calló con un beso.

Cuando los labios de Frank se posaron sobre los suyos, Alice calló de golpe, totalmente anonadada. Se quedó tiesa, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No supo si el beso le gustó o no, pues estaba intentando asimilar que el chico le estaba besando.

-Bien, ya te has callado – la sonrisa de Frank no podías ser más ancha, y Alice nunca le había visto sonreír de aquella forma, como si se sintiera realmente feliz. – Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar hablar a mí? – ella asintió de forma autómata – ¿Quieres saber porque era tan importante para mí saber si era cierto o no lo que me dijiste anoche? – ella volvió a asentir. Al parecer, la capacidad de habla se había perdido entre el beso de momentos antes. Frank se negaba a soltarle el rostro, y le acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas – Porque necesitaba saber si mis sentimientos también eran correspondidos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó débilmente, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban.

-Que yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

-Necesito sentarme – mareada, se separó de Frank y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Él se sentó a su lado, tan cerca de ella, que sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Alzó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en él - ¿Hablas enserio? – asintió - ¿Y porque no has dicho nada?

-¿Me estás recriminando? – se echó a reír, divertido, y muy a su pesar, Alice esbozó una sonrisa – No sé, supongo que por los mismos motivos que tu. No sabía lo que tú sentías, es decir, he estado intentando encontrar alguna ocasión en la que me hayas mirado de una forma diferente a como miras al resto de chicos, y no he podido. No quería quedar como un idiota frente a ti.

-Intentaba que no se me notara - soltó un suspiro, totalmente agotada. Inconscientemente, su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de chico, quien se movió un poco para que estuviera más cómoda – No quería que lo supieras y terminar con el corazón roto, pero por otra parte, estaba tan cansada de callar.

-Y yo también – murmuró, apoyando la mejilla en la coronilla de la chica – Pero ya no tenemos que seguir callando, ¿verdad? – la chica negó la cabeza y al bajar la mirada, vio que se estaba durmiendo. Esbozando una sonrisa llena de dicha y dulzura, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó hacia él. A él también le estaba venciendo el sueño – Te quiero.

Y así se los encontraron un rato después los amigos de ambos: sentados en el suelo, apoyados en la pared y abrazados. Ambos sonreían y sus amigos suspiraron aliviados. Por fin, Alice y Frank había cruzado el límite de sus propios miedos e inseguridades, confesando en voz alta esos sentimientos que les acompañaban desde hacía años.

Fin


	2. Vergüenza

**Somos los únicos**

Alice miró con un poco de incertidumbre el horario que tenía en las manos. Como solían hacer siempre a principio de curso, ella y sus amigas comentaban las clases que les tocaba cada día, quejándose por tener Pociones a primera hora, o Historia de la Magia a última de la tarde, cuando ya estaban todos deseando acabar. Esa vez, la revisión del horario, le reportó alguna que otra sorpresa: ninguna de sus amigas había cogido la misma optativa que ella.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada al no poder estar con ninguna de ellas, y encogiéndose de hombros, fue a preguntar a los conocidos de otras casas a ver si alguien iba a cursarla, pero después de hablar con varias personas, llegó a la conclusión de que era más que probable que solo ella de su curso la estudiara. ¡Qué triste!

Desanimada, volvió a su mesa y se dejó caer en el banco con abatimiento. Apoyó el codo en la mesa, y la barbilla en la mano, mientras apartaba el plato con su desayuno.

-¿Acaso soy la única tonta de tercero que ha cogido Estudios Muggles? – preguntó en voz alta, a nadie en particular y sin esperar respuesta alguna. Ya tenía asumido que iba a ser la única.

Un mechón de cabello se le había escapado de la alta coleta y fue a parar a su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas. Bufó para arriba para apartárselo, pero el rebelde mechón insistía en volver a caer. Molesta, se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

-¿Tu también estás en Estudios Muggles? – preguntó alguien a su lado y alzó la cabeza para ver a Frank Longbottom plantado detrás de ella.

Alice solo atinó a asentir, sin que ninguna palabra saliera por su boca. Cuando él estaba cerca, nunca sabía que decir. Le ponía nerviosa, y sentía unos cosquilleos en el estómago que en un principio creyó que era porque le había sentado mal el desayuno, pero no. Era un cosquilleo agradable, mezcla de nervios, expectación y alegría. Ella, que nunca tenía problemas para hablar con nadie, que había veces que tenían que pedirle que callara porque no había manera de que cerrara la boca, que tenía la poca vergüenza de soltar chistes malos y verdes que le escuchaba contar a su padre, se volvía tímida y vergonzosa cuando veía o hablaba con Frank. Menos mal que lo de hablar ocurría poco, porque aunque eran de la misma casa y curso y compartían un montón de asignaturas, nunca habían mantenido una conversación muy larga, y quitando algunos comentarios sobre las clases y algún saludo, poco más.

-¡Buf! Menos mal, pensé que sería el único.

Con soltura y como si tuviera muchísima confianza, Frank se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a atacar el desayuno con ansias. Alice no pudo más que mirarlo boquiabierta y sabiendo que sus amigas estarían mirando la situación y riéndose, se sonrojó a más no poder. Ellas sabían que, si bien no estaba colada de él, el chico no le resultaba del todo indiferente. Es decir, no es que fuera el chico más guapo del colegio, pero Frank tenía un rostro agradable y era muy simpático, y tenía una sonrisa y una forma de ser que te hacían desear ser amigo suyo enseguida. Era divertido y buen estudiante, muy amigo de sus amigos y siempre trataba a todos con respeto y educación, sin meterse ni insultar a nadie. Que le gustaba, vamos.

-Me temo que seremos los únicos – comentó Frank a su lado, y Alice apartó la mirada del bol de cereales que estaba comiendo el chico y lo miró a la cara, encontrándose con su sonrisa y un brillo divertido en sus ojos claros – Le he preguntado a varios amigos, y nadie parece interesarse por ella – se encogió de hombros.

-Ya, yo también he preguntado y todos me han dicho lo mismo – respondió suavemente, taladrando a sus amigas con la mirada y sintiendo como se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Escuchó la risita de una de ellas, y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Se escuchó un indignado _¡ay!_ y Alice le dirigió una mirada triunfante y le sacó la lengua como burla a la amiga que se había quejado. A la otra, que volviera a reírse de ella.

Se giró para mirar a Frank, y quiso morirse de la vergüenza al ver que la miraba divertido. Sonrojada, agachó un poco la cabeza y la mirada, y volvió a colocarse el rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja. ¡Por Merlín, estaba portándose como una tonta! Ella no era así de boba, incapaz de mantener una conversación por muy nerviosa o por mucha vergüenza que tuviera. Y eso que Frank no estaba haciendo nada para que ella se avergonzara, sino que estaba hablando como si fueran amigos.

-¿Y tu porqué has escogido esa asignatura? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad, untando mantequilla y mermelada en una tostada.

-Porque me parece interesante – respondió con una tímida sonrisa – Mucha gente cree que los muggles son unos inútiles por no tener magia, que no pueden hacer cosas como nosotros, pero yo no creo que eso sea así. Es decir, si han conseguido hacer luz sin varita, a crear medios de transporte que van por tierra, mar y aire, y todo eso sin magia, no deben ser tan inútiles, ¿no?

-Así que eres una defensora de los muggles, ¿no? – preguntó el chico divertido, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro, pero no parecía para nada molesto como muchos magos, sino que por la forma en la que asentía, no debería pensar tan diferente como ella. Aquello le gustó – Yo pienso igual, pero lamentablemente aquí hay gente que es muy radical en ese tema, y no para bien precisamente – no dijo nombres, pero no hacía falta. Aquel pensamiento iba muy acorde con la forma de ver el mundo de los Slytherin – Me alegro de que no seas como ellos.

Ante esas palabras, Alice sintió un calor sofocante en sus mejillas y estaba segura que estaría sonrojada a más no poder. Por la forma de hablar de Frank, con esa franqueza y esa soltura, estaba claro que él no sabía lo que era la vergüenza, o si la tenía, no la estaba demostrando con ella.

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto? – Frank se inclinó hacia ella, como si no quiera que nadie se enterara de lo que fuera a decirle, y Alice sintió que podría caerse de culo si no estuviera sentada. Sentía las piernas temblorosas y tan solo atinó a asentir – Este verano me he leído el libro que nos han mandado para la asignatura, ese de _V__ida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británico_, y me ha parecido tan interesante que estoy deseando empezar las clases.

-¿Solo te lo has leído? – con una sonrisa, Alice sacó el suyo de la mochila y se lo entregó. Con curiosidad, el chico fue pasando las hojas y al ver las anotaciones en los bordes, párrafos subrayados y posibles preguntas, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Vaya, parece que tu vienes con los deberes hechos – cerró el libro y se lo entregó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Alice, nosotras nos vamos a clase ya. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

Miró a sus amigas y vio que se habían levantado, llevando las mochilas al hombro. Paseó la mirada por el comedor, y sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido ya hacia sus clases, y que ella había estado tan concentrada hablando con Frank que ni se había dado cuenta. Tras dirigirle una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de significado acompañada de un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza señalando a Frank, se fueron. Alice tuvo un momento de duda. Normalmente se hubiera ido con ellas, pero no tenía sentido en ese caso porque ellas no iban a la misma clase que ella y lo más normal sería ir con Frank, ¿no?

-¿Nos vamos?

Alice asintió ante la pregunta del chico y al igual que él, empezó a recoger sus cosas. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y vio como Frank se agachaba hacia la mesa y cogía la taza de chocolate suizo y le dio un trago, deprisa. Cuando se levantó, Alice soltó una risita. Frank se había manchado la nariz con nata y al parecer no se había dado cuenta. Apretó los labios con fuerza, conteniendo la sonrisa. No quería reírse, pero era muy gracioso y terminó riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó extrañado.

-Te has manchado la nariz de nata – volvió a estallar en carcajadas cuando él puso los ojos bizcos, mirándose la nariz. Por su sonrisa divertida, no parecía estar para nada molesto ni avergonzado.

-¿Ya está? – se restregó la nariz con una servilleta, pero no se lo había quitado todo.

-No, aún te queda un poco – iba a levantar la mano para quitárselo ella misma, pero se contuvo y tímidamente, le señaló donde era.

-Gracias – le sonrió agradecido, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Se paró, y le dio una mirada retadora y divertida – ¿Te echo una carrera?

-No te atreverás… -

-¿Quién dice que no? – hizo ademán de echar a correr, pero con una carcajada se paró – Cuando te diga que ya llegamos casi cinco minutos tarde a clase, entonces la que echará a correr serás tú.

Escandalizada, miró su fino reloj de muñeca y vio que efectivamente llegaban tarde. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Ella nunca llegaba tarde!

-¿Te echo una carrera?

Esta vez fue ella la que lo preguntó y echó a correr antes de que Frank respondiera, pero lo escuchó reírse y seguirle.


	3. Deseo

Los EXTASIS eran en apenas una semana y debería estar estudiando y no mirando a su novia Alice un par de mesas a su derecha, pero no podía evitarlo. Era incapaz de concentrarse en nada, y había leído la misma frase cientos de veces y si le preguntaran que era lo que decía, no sabría que responder. Nunca le había pasado que no pudiera concentrarse en los estudios, él que siempre era tan aplicado y el "empollón Premio Anual y Prefecto", pero hacía días que no estaba con Alice y la echaba de menos.

Los exámenes finales les tenía a los dos estudiando sin parar y así como antes se quedaban hasta las tantas en la Sala común hablando de sus cosas, o simplemente abrazados en el sofá, ahora hacía semanas que apenas se veían. Ella estudiaba con sus amigas. Él con sus amigos. Alice prefería ir al comedor a comer y despejarse un poco, y él prefería bajar a las cocinas a por algo rápido y luego a seguir estudiando. Un beso corto por las mañanas y por las noches, era lo único que hacían juntos cada día.

Menos mal que en pocos días serían libres y podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran. El problema era que Frank no quería, ni podía, esperarse más días. Echaba de menos estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, entre otras cosas, pero si sus pensamientos seguían por esos lares, entonces sí que se había acabado el estudio para él.

Estrujando la pluma entre sus manos, dejando ya por imposible los apuntes de Pociones, miró hacia la mesa de Alice. Sonrió al verla concentrada en sus estudios, frunciendo el ceño mientras escribía rápidamente en el pergamino y luego miraba el libro o sus apuntes para buscar información. Le cosquillearon los dedos al ver como ella se apartaba el largo pelo de su cara, porque quería ser él el que le acariciara el fino cabello. Se imaginó a sí mismo acercándose por detrás de ella, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y escondiendo la cabeza entre su espeso cabello, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz en su cuello.

Tuvo que carraspear, incómodo, porque cierta parte inferior de su anatomía estaba despertando y no era cuestión de hacerlo en medio de la biblioteca, donde se suponía que debía estar estudiando y no teniendo pensamientos nada puros con su novia. Maldiciendo por lo bajo y riñéndose a sí mismo, volvió a intentar centrarse en Pociones. Cuando levantó la cabeza para ver entrar a alguien que se sentó detrás de él, supo que por mucho que quisiera, no habría forma de estudiar.

En esos momentos, Alice se levantó y se adentró en uno de los pasillos, buscando algún libro y antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Frank se había levantado y la había seguido. La encontró de puntillas de cara a una estantería, alargando el brazo para coger un libro. Puso la mano encima de la de ella, y se apegó a su espalda. Con la otra mano, la cogió por la cintura. Alice se sobresaltó, asustada.

-Soy yo – le susurró al oído, y enseguida sintió como la chica se relajaba entre sus brazos. Alice se dio la vuelta y se quedó frente a él, mirándole con una sonrisa. Frank se agachó para darle un beso – ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? Te echo de menos.

-Yo también te echo de menos – respondió ella también con un susurro, alzando los brazos y rodeándole el cuello. Se puso de puntillas para darle otro beso y Frank la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, profundizando el beso y entrelazando las lenguas. Fue ella la que se separó – Frank, estamos en la biblioteca – la chica miró hacia los lados, preocupada, mirando a ver si alguien les había pillado.

-Vamos a otro sitio más… íntimo – ronroneó escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Le encantaba su olor. Dulce, como ella.

Alice no estaba del todo convencida y lo sabía por cómo se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia las mesas, y fruncía el ceño. Entendía sus reservas, y si no tuviera tantas ganas de estar asolas con ella un rato, se habría quedado sentado en su mesa, aguantándose las ganas. Esbozó una sonrisa, porque sabía cómo convencerla. Le abarcó el rostro con las manos, y la besó con fogosidad. Alice se debatió un poco, pero enseguida se dio por vencida y respondió al beso con ganas.

-Vamos.

Se separó de ella y dándole un beso corto, la cogió de la mano y la llevó por las estanterías en dirección a un rincón escondido y oscuro en el que más de una vez había pillado a compañeros dándose el lote. Y ahora era él el que iba a darse el lote. Debería sentir remordimientos por estar haciendo aquello, pero lo cierto es que lo encontraba excitante. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Alice y la vio contener la risa. ¡Por Merlín, no veía el momento de llegar al rincón y comerle la boca a besos! Intentaron pasar en silencio, pero estaba seguro que alguien habría escuchado sus pasos apurados.

Cuando vislumbró el deseado rincón, Frank apuró el paso. Una vez dentro y sin darle tiempo a Alice a reaccionar, le abarcó el rostro con las manos y la devoró con los labios, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban a medio camino y empezaban a danzar y a rozarse. Poco a poco, fue empujando a la chica hasta que terminó con la espalda en la estantería y él tapándola con su propio cuerpo.

Enredó los dedos entre su melena, sin dejar de besarle, sin querer separar sus labios. Las manos de Alice, ansiosas, le estaban sacando la camiseta de los pantalones, y Frank reprimió un escalofrío cuando le acarició la espalda, pasando suavemente las uñas por su piel. Alice siempre tenía las manos frías. Él, en cambio, siempre las tenía calientes. Y en esos momentos, todo su cuerpo ardía.

Aun sujetando el rostro de Alice entre sus manos, le echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y atacó su cuello con besos y acariciándolo con la lengua.

-Ssshh – le susurró al oído cuando un gemido brotó de la garganta de Alice – No queremos que nos pillen, ¿verdad?

Su respuesta fue un reprimido jadeo cuando Frank sujetó con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, y dio un pequeño tirón. Alzó un momento la cabeza para mirarla, y sonrió de satisfacción al ver la expresión de su novia. Tenía los ojos brillantes y un tanto entrecerrados, el pelo deshecho, las mejillas sonrosadas y se mordía el labio inferior, intentando acallar los jadeos y gemidos. Volvió a posar los labios sobre los de ella, y Alice se aferró a su cuello con fuerza, apegando su pequeño cuerpo al de él.

¡Maldición! No deberían estar montándoselo en la biblioteca, ese no era el ejemplo que debería estar dando Frank a sus compañeros, pero en esos momentos, el prefecto y Premio Anual se había ido al garete, y era el adolescente y chico normal que desea a su novia y que se muere por ella, el que estaba actuando.

Le abarcó el trasero con las manos y lo masajeó, mientras su boca parecía incapaz de separarse de la de ella. Bajó las manos por sus muslos, y cuando llegó al borde de la falda del uniforme, la levantó, introduciendo las manos dentro. La piel de Alice era suave y caliente allí por donde pasaban sus dedos. La levantó un poco, y la chica le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, mientras sus manos se enredaban y metían en su pelo, acariciando y tirando suavemente de él.

-Nos van a… a pillar – dijo entre bocanadas Alice, pero sus palabras contradecían por completo sus acciones, ya que parecía ser incapaz de dejar de besarle por el rostro o el cuello y de intentar desabrocharle la camisa para acariciarle más íntimamente.

-No hagas que pare, Alice – pidió Frank en voz ronca, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, respirando a bocanadas. Sentía el corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sin contar con que si paraban en esos momentos, Frank tendría complicado poder andar con normalidad. – Y si nos pillan, cumpliré gustoso el castigo. Valdrá la pena por estar en este momento contigo – le dio un beso, mordiendo los labios de la chica – Te echo demasiado de menos.

-Y yo a ti, pero Frank, ahí detrás está medio colegio estudiando, y van a saber lo que estamos haciendo – un furioso sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas, y Frank supo que por mucho que deseara estar con él, tenía miedo a que les pillaran y sobretodo, la vergüenza que sentiría.

-Pues nos encargaremos de no hacer ruido, ¿verdad? – sonrió cerca de sus labios – Déjate llevar, cariño.

Frank vio en sus ojos castaños, la batalla que se libraba entre la indecisión y el deseo. Finalmente ganó el deseo, y lo demostró rodeando su cuello con los brazos, y apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura. La rodeó con los brazos, apretándola contra él, sintiendo los pechos de la chica apretarse contra su pecho.

A partir de ahí, las cosas se desmadraron un poco. Sus labios parecían incapaces de separarse de los otros, sus lenguas no dejaban de restregarse una contra la otra, tentándose, saboreándose. Las manos no paraban quietas, queriendo acariciar toda la piel posible a su paso. Las camisas habían sido desabrochadas de forma rápida y ansiosa, saltando algunos botones por el aire, y un quedo jadeo de placer brotó de sus gargantas cuando, ya libres de aquella tela, sus pieles calientes entraron en contacto.

Intentaban no hacer ruido, callándose los jadeos y gemidos, y la posible amenaza de ser descubiertos y castigados, en vez de reprimirles y cortarles el momento, estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Había algo excitante en el hecho de correr el riesgo de ser pillados en plena faena. La adrenalina corría exultante por sus venas.

Las manos de Frank, que momentos antes habían estado acariciando la espalda desnuda de Alice, ahora se acercaban peligrosamente hacia su sexo. Estaba húmeda y caliente, y cuando la tocó allí, la chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Empezó a retorcerse contra aquellos dedos que la acariciaban y entraban en ella en un ritmo que la volvía loca. Quería más, mucho más. Quería a Frank dentro de ella, y lo quería ya.

Él pareció adivinarle las intenciones, porque con movimientos torpes, empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones y se los bajó hasta las rodillas, junto con los calzoncillos. La punta de su pene rozaba la entrada de ella, y antes de penetrarla, se tensó de anticipación. Alice lo miró a los ojos y asintió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y escondiendo la cara en la cuerva de su cuello.

Respirando profundamente, alzó las caderas y entró en ella de una sola embestida. Sintió el grito sordo de Alice en su hombro, y él tuvo que contenerse para no gritar también. Su respiración se volvió aún más errática, sintiendo como el placer lo consumía y encendía. Alice estaba caliente, húmeda y estrecha, y Frank no podía imaginarse estar en un lugar mejor que en ese.

Fue la chica quien empezó a moverse, sujetándose de sus hombros mientras le cabalgaba, siendo ayudada por Frank, quien la cogía por el trasero. Sus bocas se enzarzaron en una batalla de besos, mordiscos y jadeos que brotaban sin control. Frank apoyó a Alice en la pared, y soltándose de ella, colocó las manos una a cada lado de su cabeza, cogiendo impulso, penetrándola más profundamente. Sus bocas juntas, se bebían los jadeos y gemidos del otro.

Fue Frank el primer en llegar al orgasmo, derramándose dentro de Alice, provocando que ella llegara casi al instante. Intentando recuperar la respiración, apoyó la frente en el hombro de Alice, quien se aferraba a él como si de un salvavidas se tratara, mientras su respiración acelerada hacía que sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sujetador, rozaran contra el pecho de él.

Sintiendo las piernas temblorosas y débiles, e incapaz de permanecer de pie, se sentó en una silla, aún dentro del cuerpo de Alice. Permanecieron un momento así, abrazados y unidos. Se estaba demasiado bien para separarse, y se apretujaron un poco más para conservar el calor y alargar la sensación de letargo y bienestar.

Sujetando suavemente a Alice por la nuca, la alzó un poco y tras mirarle un momento a los ojos mientras sonreía lleno de dicha, le dio un beso largo y sosegado.

-Bueno, no ha estado tan mal, ¿no? – juntando sus frentes, Frank esbozó una sonrisa perezosa y divertida. Vio como Alice se sonrojaba, y tragándose una carcajada, volvió a besarla.

-No sé cómo voy a salir ahí fuera y aparentar como si no hubiera pasado nada – tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, y una sonrisa burlona curvaba sus labios enrojecidos – Me quedaría siempre aquí… así contigo.

-Y yo, créeme – le apartó el pelo de la cara, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja – Creo que a la otra que pille a alguien dándose el lote aquí, seré más benévolo con los puntos que le quite. Hay que reconocer que tiene su morbo.

-¡Frank! – exclamó entre divertida y escandalizada Alice, dándole una palmada en el hombro al chico, quien no podía parar de reír - ¿Dónde está mi novio serio y respetable?

-Se ha ido de paseo, y es el chico salido y enamorado de su novia el que está aquí – bromeó, ganándose una pellizco por parte de la chica.

-Bueno, también me gusta ese chico – bromeó igualmente Alice, incapaz de esconder lo feliz que se sentía, y abarcándole el rostro con las manos, le besó.

Cuando un rato después ambos salieron de aquel rincón apartado de la biblioteca y se fueron cada uno a su sitio, y fueron conscientes de algunas miradas que les dirigieron sus compañeros, pero nadie dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, no eran ni los primeros ni serían los últimos que se habían dejado llevar por el deseo en mitad de una tarde de estudio.

Fin.


	4. Quebrar

11. Quebrar

Otra vez el maldito despertador. Gimo por lo bajo, porque no quiero levantarme, quiero quedarme siempre debajo de aquellas calentitas mantas y dejar que el mundo fuera de mi cama siga con su curso mientras yo me doy el lujo de no hacer nada, de dormir y dejar que mi cuerpo y mi mente tengan su más que merecido descanso.

Pero no, aunque esté hecha polvo, no puedo hacerlo. Mis remordimientos no me lo permitirían. Aparto la manta y salgo de la cama, en dirección al baño. Mis compañeras de habitación siguen durmiendo, por lo que ando de puntillas para no despertarlas. Llevo haciéndolo tantos días ya, que se ha vuelto una rutina. Lo primero que hago cuando entro al baño, es mirarme en el espejo y pienso que peor cara no puedo tener. Me toco las mejillas y soy consciente de que he perdido peso en las últimas semanas, los nervios, el exceso de trabajo que lleva implícita una mala alimentación por falta de tiempo, hacen eso. Mis ojos, siempre brillantes, ahora están apagados y velados por el sueño, y las ojeras me llegan hasta los pies. La chica que me mira desde el espejo, es una persona que está cansada de todo, y no puedo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por ella, porque yo estoy igual.

En un día normal, suelo levantarme siempre casi dos horas antes del inicio de las clases, pero hoy no. Anoche no me dio tiempo a hacer todos mis trabajos, y hoy me toca levantarme varias horas antes para poder hacerlo. Son las cinco de la mañana y tengo el privilegio de ser más madrugadora que el sol. Aunque eso de privilegio habría que verlo.

Relajarme es un lujo que no puedo permitirme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, clases a las que asistir, deberes y trabajos que hacer, clases que dar y sobretodo, me esperan horas y horas en la biblioteca estudiando para unos exámenes que están cada vez más cerca y que yo llevo cada vez peor.

Soy consciente de que mis amigas me miran con algo parecido a la preocupación, que llevo muchos días levantándome a esas horas, durmiendo poco y comiendo menos aún, sabiendo que estoy dando más de lo que en realidad puedo abarcar, pero no puedo permitirme decaer. Ese tiempo podría dedicarlo a hacer algo más provechoso.

Después de una ducha rápida, me visto, recojo mis cosas, y salgo de la habitación, dejando a mis compañeras aún durmiendo. Ellas tardaran en despertarse. No me sorprende encontrarme con la Sala Común desierta, y aún bostezando por el sueño, me acerco a la mesa y me siento en mi silla, aquella que me acompaña durante tantas horas de estudios. Dejo la mochila en el suelo y me agacho para coger los libros y apuntes. Antes de nada, saco la agenda y miro lo que tengo hecho y lo que no. Repaso las redacciones que la noche anterior había hecho para Pociones y me aseguro de esté bien hecha. Al igual que la de Historia de la Magia.

Sin perder tiempo, me pongo con Transformaciones, y menos mal que mientras la profesora explicaba en clase, yo había ido tomando apuntes, porque cansada como estoy, lo poco que he dormido y el hambre que tengo, me es muy complicado concentrarme y entender lo que estoy leyendo. Para la hora del desayuno, aún me quedaba terminar la redacción y algunas cosas más. Tengo hambre, me muero de hambre, pero tengo que terminar. Tengo Transformaciones ahora a primera hora, y no soportaría que Mcgonagall me riñera. Soy Prefecta y tengo una reputación que mantener. Los profesores han puesto su confianza en mí dándome ese título, y yo no puedo decepcionarles. Y decepcionarme a mí misma en el proceso.

Consigo entregar la redacción de Transformaciones a tiempo, y soy consciente de la mirada preocupada de la profesora, pero le sonrío para hacerle ver que estoy bien, aunque creo que no se lo ha creído, porque su mirada me ha seguido hasta que he salido del aula. Estoy cansada de esas miradas de preocupación. Hasta el momento nadie me ha dicho nada, y se lo agradezco, porque sé que en el momento en que alguien me diga algo, me voy a derrumbar.

El resto del día pasa de forma interminable, y cuando termino con las clases de la tarde, me voy hacia el aula que pedí prestada para dar las clases particulares. Yendo hacia allí, arrastrando los pies y apunto de derrumbarme del cansancio, me pregunto porque doy esas clases. Es decir, no gano nada con ellas. Todo empezó cuando un chico de primero, estando yo en tercero, me preguntó una duda y se la resolví. Al día siguiente, otro chico hizo lo mismo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba un par de horas con ellos todas las tardes, resolviendo dudas y ayudándoles con los trabajos. No me molestaba entonces, ni me molesta ahora, pero en estos momentos querría tener esas horas para mí, para poder hacer mis cosas, cenar con tranquilidad y acostarme a una hora decente en vez de tener que comer algo rápido y acostarme a las tantas de la noche.

Termino las clases particulares y mientras los chicos se van a cenar, yo me quedo un rato más. Al día siguiente tengo que entregar un trabajo de Runas. ¡Por Merlín! Los exámenes son en unas pocas semanas y los profesores insisten en cargarnos de trabajos. No entiendo como el resto de gente va tan desahogada, teniendo tiempo incluso para vaguear y hacer lo que quisiera. Dejo la redacción de Runas bocetada, y cogiendo los trastos y la mochila, me voy a la Sala común. La cena ya ha terminado.

Cuando entro, lo primero que veo son unos cuantos compañeros, y no tardo nada en distinguir el sonriente rostro de Frank Longbottom entre todos ellos. Mis amigas están con él y sus amigos, y por un momento, me siento tentada de dejar caer la mochila y los libros, y sentarme con ellos a charlar y reír. Casi me imagino haciéndolo. Pero el peso del libro de Runas y de Defensa en mis brazos, me hace desistir en la idea. Así que, arrastrando los pies y con el ánimo y las fuerzas por el suelo, me encamino hacia la mesa y me siento.

Intento hacer oídos sordos a las risas y la conversación, pero no puedo evitar que de vez en cuando, mi cabeza gire hacia esa dirección. De vez en cuando alguien mira hacia donde estoy yo, pero luego hacen como si nada y siguen hablando entre ellos. Aquello me duele, no puedo evitarlo. Antes, cuando todos terminábamos de cenar y yo me ponía con las cosas de clase, siempre me pedían que lo dejara estar y me fuera con ellos un rato, y yo me negaba. Tenía cosas que hacer. Siempre había cosas. Al día siguiente volvieron a preguntármelo, y mi respuesta fue la misma. No hubo una tercera vez. Al final, optaron por dejarme y no preguntarme más. Fue mi elección anteponer mis estudios a un poco de diversión, así que no debería dolerme que no me hicieran caso, que no se acercaran a mí y me preguntaran que tal estaba, o tan solo un saludo.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, me giro un poco de espaldas y sigo con la redacción. Al cabo de un rato, tanto mis amigas como Frank y sus amigos, se despiden y se van a dormir. No se la hora que es, y no quiero saberlo.

-Ey, ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

Me sobresalto al escuchar una voz muy cerca de mí, y cuando levanto la cabeza, veo a Frank a mi lado. Miro alrededor, y veo la sala desierta. Solo estamos nosotros dos. En otra ocasión, esa situación haría que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado en el pecho, nerviosa y feliz por estar a solas con el chico que me gusta, pero estoy tan casada que apenas reacciono.

-No puedo – respondo agachando la cabeza hacia los apuntes. No quiero volver a ver su mirada preocupada – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Alice, son casi las doce de la noche – me sorprende su tono inflexible. Quizá no era preocupación lo que había visto en sus ojos, y solo estuviera haciendo su trabajo como Prefecto. Cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones. Y ella como Prefecta también, debería estar haciendo lo mismo.

-Solo unos minutos más – pido, casi rogando.

-No Alice, porque no serán solo unos minutos – ahogo una exclamación cuando, de un tirón, me quita los apuntes de delante.

-Frank, por favor – alargo los brazos para arrebatarle mis apuntes, pero el empieza a recoger mis cosas, de forma rápida – Por favor – pido esta vez sin poder contener las lágrimas – Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Y cuando piensas comer? ¿Y cuando piensas dormir? – me replica, y al parecer está enfadado. Sus ojos me taladran, y no puedo evitar encogerme. Nunca me había hablado así, siempre hemos mantenido el tono cordial y amistoso. – Te pasas el día en un estado frenético, yendo de clase en clase y en los descansos, siempre estás metida en la biblioteca y enfrascada en algún libro. No comes, y me juego el cuello a que apenas duermes. ¿Acaso quieres caer enferma?

-Tú no lo entiendes – ruego, apartándome las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-¿Y qué tengo que entender, Alice? Los exámenes son importantes, pero no para que te mates para aprobarlos.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, necesito tiempo – respondo sintiendo que un nudo me oprime la garganta y me hace difícil respirar – Siempre hay trabajos que hacer. Los de cursos inferiores siempre me están pidiendo ayuda y no puedo negarme a dársela. Todas las tardes les ayudo con sus trabajos y cuando me doy cuenta, ha pasado todo el día y no he hecho nada. Los exámenes están cerca y tengo la sensación de que no llego a todo, de que voy a suspender – al parecer, soy incapaz de dejar de llorar y de hablar – Tengo sueño, tengo hambre, estoy agotada, pero no puedo permitirme todo eso porque tengo que estudiar. Tengo trabajos que hacer, y necesito aprobar los TIMOS con buena nota. Soy Prefecta, tengo una reputación que mantener. No soportaría decepcionar a McGonagall.

Cuando me doy cuenta, me encuentro siendo abrazada por Frank. Los sollozos me sacuden entera, y la mano del chico acariciándome el pelo para tranquilizarme, al igual que los movimientos circulares en la espalda, hacen que las lágrimas broten aún más. Hasta el momento, me he mantenido fuerte, creyéndome invencible y que podría pasar todo lo que hiciera falta sin apenas comer y sin dormir sin decaer. Pero habían bastado un par de palabras de Frank, para romperme y hacerme estallar.

Sigo aferrada a él y llorando, lo que parecen horas, y Frank me deja llorar sin decirme nada. Me deja desahogarme sin reprocharme ni mostrar sentirse incómodo. Los chicos suelen sentirse incómodos cuando una chica llora. Ya más calmada, me separó un poco de él.

-¿Mejor? – me pregunta y asiento, aunque no levanto la mirada del suelo. Pone sus manos en mis hombros, y aprieta, dándome ánimos. – ¿Cómo has llegado hasta este extremo? ¿Por qué no has pedido ayuda?

-Creía que podría – murmuré, sentándome abatida en la silla.

-No puedes seguir así, Alice – me sorprendí cuando Frank alargó la mano, y la puso sobre la mía. No puedo más que alzar la mirada y posar mis ojos sobre él. Sonreía con algo parecido a la ternura y preocupación – Tienes que descansar y comer, sino, no podrás aguantar el ritmo tan frenético que llevas.

Asiento ante sus palabras. Sé que tiene razón, todo este tiempo he pensado lo mismo, pero siempre me convencía de que era fuerte y podría con todo. Y lo peor de todo, es que habría seguido igual el tiempo que hiciera falta, hasta que ya no pudiera más.

-No sé cómo me las voy a apañar para poder llegar a todo.

-Deja las clases particulares que das – lo miró sorprendida. ¿Dejar de dar las clases? Esa idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza. - ¿Por qué me miras así? Sé que va a sonar muy egoísta lo que voy a decir, pero deja que se apañen. Si estás tú siempre detrás ayudándoles con los trabajos y los exámenes, no van a aprender a sacarse las castañas del fuego ellos solos. No digo que no puedas resolverles alguna duda, pero no tienes que estar siempre encima de ellos. Tus exámenes son más importantes, y tu salud lo es más.

-Me sabe mal – respondo, y obtengo como respuesta una mirada fulminante – Pero supongo que tienes razón.

-No supongas, la tengo – no puedo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras tan presuntuosas – Vamos a hacer una cosa: ahora subes y te acuestas, y para asegurarme de que no hagas nada, me llevo tus apuntes. Y no quiero oír nada al respecto – me corta la replica que iba a hacerle – Mañana es sábado, así que no quiero verte por aquí abajo más pronto de las once. Después, te acompañaré a hablar con los chavales a los que les das clases particulares, y les diremos que se apañen sin ti, que tú tienes tus propios exámenes y trabajos que hacer, y necesitas tiempo para ti. Y de ahora a lo que queda de curso, te quiero ver en el comedor, tanto en las comidas como en las cenas.

-Estás un poco mandón, ¿no?

-Antes tendría que haberte parado los pies – me responde, y con sorpresa, veo que está enfadado, pero consigo mismo, como si fuera culpa suya que ella hubiera llegado hasta ese extremo – Cuando vi que no podías con todo y que preferías estudiar a comer, debí haberte dicho algo.

-No es culpa tuya, Frank. La culpa es mía. Creía que podría con todo, que unos días sin dormir y comer poco, no tendrían importancia si conseguía hacer todo lo que quería.

-Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta y que no vas a seguir por ese ritmo, ¿verdad? – asiento y le sonrío agradecida. Precisamente por gestos como ese, y por la preocupación que mostraba por sus amigos, era por lo que me gustaba tanto. – No me gusta verte así y no quiero volver a verte de esa forma. Quiero que me prometas que si vuelves a sentirte agobiada como ahora, pidas ayuda. Y será mejor que hables con McGonagall. Te aprecia, eres una de sus alumnas predilectas y está preocupada por ti. Y por ningún motivo vas a decepcionarla.

Aquellas palabras consiguen que mis ojos vuelvan a humedecerse. Si había algo que no soportaba, es decepcionar a aquellos a los que aprecio, aquellos que confían y que esperan muchas cosas de mi. Y posiblemente fuera ese uno de los motivos por los que he llegado a esta situación. Si entregaba todos los trabajos a tiempo y si además de eso, estaban prácticamente perfectos, aunque para ello me hubiera recorrido toda la biblioteca en busca de información, los profesores se sentirían orgullosos de mí. Ayudar a mis compañeros con los trabajos y los exámenes, me servía para sentirse orgullosa de mí misma por ser capaz de ayudar a los demás. Y sacar la mejor nota en los TIMOS, haría que la Jefa de mi Casa, se sintiera orgullosa de mí y no se arrepintiera de haberme dado la insignia de Prefecta y haber depositado su confianza en mí.

-Anda, vamos a dormir.

Termino de recoger mis cosas, y Frank, haciendo honor a sus palabras, se cuelga mi mochila al hombro y los dos subimos hacia las habitaciones. Siento que mis piernas pesan una tonelada cada una, y siento el cuerpo tan cansado, que no se si llegaré a mi habitación.

-Duerme hasta tarde. Mañana es sábado, así que no tengas prisa por levantarte – me dice cuando llegamos al hueco de las escaleras que separa las habitaciones de las chicas de las de los chicos – Y después de comer, te ayudo con los trabajos que te queden y nos ponemos a repasar para los exámenes, ¿vale? Y el domingo, día libre.

-Trato hecho – sonrío y tras desearme buenas noches, Frank se va hacia su puerta. Lo llamo y se detiene, dándose la vuelta y mirándome con curiosidad – Gracias.

Una amplia sonrisa es lo que recibo como respuesta, y sin poder dejar de sonreír, subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, sintiéndome más ligera que esa mañana cuando me he levantado. Que todas las mañanas desde hace unas cuantas semanas.

Fin


	5. Amor

Era padre.

Mientras miraba al pequeño recién nacido que tenía en brazos, era incapaz de creerse que fuera suyo, que Alice y él hubieran creado una cosita tan bonita. No sabía si los demás niños cuando nacían eran así, pero para él, su hijo, era perfecto. Sonrosado, suave y delicado.

No podía dejar de mirarle. Era tan pequeñito. Suavemente, le acarició la carita, sorprendiéndose al notar lo suave que era. Tenía una naricita muy pequeña, y su madre decía que tenía sus mismas cejas. Pero Frank pensaba que se parecía a Alice. Tenía la misma cara redondita y la misma boquita. Estaba deseando ver de qué color tendría los ojos.

No tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba allí sentado en el sillón, cerca de la cama donde descansaba Alice, con el pequeño en brazos, hablándole de todo y de nada. Había sido un parto complicado, y su mujer necesitaba un descanso. ¡Por Merlín, había estado fabulosa! Frank era consciente de lo cansada que había estado durante las últimas semanas de embarazo, y al ver que el parto se complicaba, temió por un momento en que no pudiera superarlo. Pero una vez más, su mujer le había sorprendido. Había sacado fuerzas de algún lugar y mientras apretaba su mano entre gritos y jadeos de dolor, había dado a luz al pequeñín que tenía en brazos.

Nunca olvidaría ese momento. Y cuando pensaba en ello, aún sentía las piernas temblorosas.

Había estado trabajando en el Ministerio, haciendo el papeleo de una de las últimas redadas que habían hecho, cuando su madre contactó con él y le dijo que Alice se había puesto de parto. Apenas diez minutos después, ya se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de San Mungo, sin importarle las miradas desaprobadoras que le dirigía la gente. Y cuanto más corría, más largos se le hacían los pasillos y más miedo le entraba a él. Rezaba para que todo fuera bien, para que nada hubiera pasado.

Normalmente, los hombres no estaban presentes en el momento en que sus mujeres daban a luz, pero Frank quería estar presente. El embarazo no había sido cosa de Alice asolas, y él quería apoyarla en esos momentos, aunque poco más pudiera hacer que no fuera sostenerle la mano y darle palabras de ánimo. No se conformaría con esperar fuera, y luego sonreír orgulloso y presumir de hijo cuando se lo entregaran, mientras Alice hacía todo el trabajo.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a su mujer, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba despierta, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión tan dulce y rebosante de amor que tenía.

-Hola – murmuró Frank en voz baja, no queriendo despertar al pequeño.

-Hola – respondió ella con una sonrisa cansada.

Con cuidado, Frank se levantó y se acercó a la cama, dejando con suavidad al niño en brazos de su madre. Como si llevara cogiendo bebés en brazos toda su vida, Alice lo cogió con soltura, y se lo acomodó en el pecho, mientras el pequeño soltaba un gemidito y volvía a dormirse. Le cogió las manitas y el pequeño se aferró a uno de sus dedos, con fuerza. La sonrisa de Alice no podía ser más ancha. Frank permaneció a un lado, maravillado al ver el lazo tan fuerte que existía entre una madre y un hijo.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad? – murmuró Alice alzando la mirada y posándola en su marido.

Frank tan solo atinó a asentir. Alice tenía cara de cansada, estaba un poco pálida y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, pero él nunca la había visto tan hermosa. La maternidad le había dado serenidad y belleza a su rostro, y sus ojos brillaban felices y satisfechos.

La amaba. La amaba con todo su ser, y daba gracias todos los días por haberla puesto en su camino, por haberle dado la oportunidad de tener la vida que tenía con ella, y que le hacía tan feliz. Le acarició el largo cabello, enredando los dedos entre los sedosos mechones. Incapaz de poner en palabras lo profundo de sus sentimientos, se agachó y juntó sus labios. Fue un beso suave, rebosante de dulzura, pero en el que él quería demostrarle lo que sentía, lo feliz que se sentía.

-Te amo – murmuró cerca de sus labios.

-Y yo a ti – sonrió como respuesta – Siempre.

Alice se hizo a un lado en la cama, Frank se recostó en ella, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño o incomodarla. Alargó un brazo y lo pasó por debajo de la cabeza de su mujer, y ella se recostó en él, soltando un suspiro de deleite. Con la mano libre, le acarició la carita a su hijo.

-Neville.

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro hijo se llamará Neville – Alice sonreía mientras le acariciaba los pequeños pies a su hijo. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró – Te gustaba ese nombre, ¿no? – Frank asintió – A mí también me gusta – se incorporó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo – Bienvenido al mundo, Neville Frank Longbottom.

Y ahí Frank no pudo aguantar la emoción y permitió que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Era feliz, y no podía esconderlo. No quería esconderlo. Y se suponía que los hombres no lloraban, pero eso a él no podía importarle menos. En un primer momento había tenido miedo de tener un hijo, pues la situación en el Mundo mágico era cada vez peor, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, esa felicidad que le llenaba el pecho y le hacía sentirse importante, no la cambiaría por nada.

-Nunca pensé que pudiera amar a nadie como te amo a ti – le dijo a Alice con voz ronca debido a la emoción – Eres la luz de mi vida, y si algo te pasara, no sé qué sería de mí. Nunca pensé que pudiera existir otro amor como el que siente por ti, pero lo que siento por este pequeñín – tuvo que parar y tragar, porque las lágrimas y la emoción le impedían hablar – Apenas tiene unas horas y ya le amo con todas mis fuerzas. Mataría a quien osara a hacerle daño.

-Serás un padre maravilloso – sonrió Alice, también emocionada, y Frank se agachó para darle otro beso, esta vez húmedo y con regusto a salado debido a las lágrimas de ambos – Yo también te amo. A los dos.

Hasta hacía unas horas, Frank sabía lo que era el amor que siente un hijo por sus padres, porque él quería a los suyos con locura. Sabía lo que era amar a otra persona que hacía tu vida completa, como era lo que sentía por Alice. Nunca pensó que pudiera haber un sentimiento más fuerte que ese, pero mirando a su pequeño hijo Neville en brazos de su madre, mientras apretaba con fuerza su dedo con sus diminutas manos, supo que el amor que siente un padre por su hijo, puede ser inmenso. Y maravilloso.


	6. Chocolate

17.- Chocolate

Era pasada la medianoche, y Alice se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la desierta Sala Común, tapada con una manta, rodeada de chocolatinas y envoltorios vacíos y con un libro en las manos. Ella, era una de las pocas alumnas que se habían quedado en el colegio a pasar las Navidades, pues sus padres trabajaban y sus abuelos estaban de crucero por el Mediterráneo. _Eso sí que es vida_, pensó, mientras sujetaba con la mano derecha una chocolatina, y sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía, la abrió con los dientes. El libro la tenía totalmente enganchada.

Y tan metida estaba en él, que ni escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la Sala y alguien entraba.

Aún en Navidad, Frank tenía que echar un vistazo al colegio y asegurarse que los pocos alumnos que había, estuvieran en sus respectivas salas comunes a la hora acordada. Hora que, en esas fechas, se prolongaba una más. Llegó a su Sala Común frotándose las manos y soplando para intentar calentárselas. _¡Joder, que frío!_ Estaba deseando llegar y meterse dentro de la chimenea, y aún y así, dudaba que sus pies y manos helados, entraran en calor.

Pero entró en calor más pronto de lo que pensaba, porque nada más ver a su novia Alice sentada en el sofá, sintió un tibio calorcito recorrerle entero, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sonriendo. Era un idiota enamorado, lo sabía, y también sabía que sus amigos se burlaban de él por la devoción que sentía por Alice, pero no podía evitarlo. La quería, ¿Qué problema había?

Pero parecía que Alice quería más a sus libros que a él, porque ni se había dignado a mirarle y saludarle, aunque conociéndola, estaría abducida por esas páginas y podría explotar la Torre entera, que ni se daría cuenta.

Esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica, echó a correr y de un salto, se sentó en el sofá, sobresaltando a Alice, quien gritó, soltó el libro y todas las chocolatinas saltaron por los aires. Para cuando Alice llegó a reaccionar y su corazón dejó de salírsele por el pecho, Frank ya estaba debajo de las mantas, se había pegado a ella como una lapa y su cabeza reposaba sobre su hombro.

-Algún día vas a matarme del susto, ¿lo sabías? - el tono de enfado le duró poco, porque Frank empezó a acariciarle el cuello con la nariz, y a ella se le olvidó todo y no pudo más que suspirar y acercarse más a él.

-Te echaba de menos – camufló la sonrisa besando el cabello de la chica, recogido en un informal moño, en el que se le escapaban varios mechones castaños por sus mejillas y su cuello – Además, quería que me dieras calor. Estoy helado.

-Lo que estás es salido, Longbottom – ahogando una risa, le apartó las manos de debajo de su pijama, pero Frank era más fuerte, y las dejó ahí. Una en su espalda y otra en su estómago. Reprimió un escalofrío ante lo heladas que estaban.

-Eso también – soltó una carcajada como respuesta, y cogiéndola en brazos, la sentó en su regazo, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Alice apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras él la estrechaba con fuerza. Se incorporó un poco para coger la manta y taparse ambos. Lo cierto es que hacía frío, aunque no era de extrañar, ya que estaban en pleno invierno y un castillo como Hogwarts no es que fuera muy cálido que se diga.

Permanecieron un momento así, mirando como danzaban las llamas del fuego de la chimenea. Se estaba bien así, los dos abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin tener otra cosa que hacer más que estar juntos.

Si tiempo atrás le hubieran dicho a Alice lo apegada que estaría a otra persona, lo importante y esencial que sería esa persona en su vida, no se lo habría creído. Ella siempre había sido alguien independiente, con muchos amigos, pero a los que siempre mantenía un tanto apartados. No lo hacía de forma consciente, sino que era su forma de ser. Confiaba en ellos, y ellos confiaban en ella, pero nunca llegaba a darse del todo a ellos.

Hasta que llegó Frank.

Aunque sería más correcto decir: hasta que Frank le besó.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo, y lo que había cambiado, ya no solo las cosas entre ellos, sino ella misma.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? – Alice bajó la mirada y la posó sobre la cara de su novio, quien le miraba con curiosidad.

-Estaba recordando la primera vez que me besaste.

Ante ello, Frank soltó una carcajada y la abrazó más a él. Durante el siguiente rato que pasaron callados, cada uno estaba recordando ese momento.

Había sido el curso anterior, casi a finales. Gryffindor estaba en la final para la Copa de Quidditch, que les enfrentaría a Ravenclaw, y si ganaban por una diferencia a 100 puntos, la copa sería de los leones. Fue un partido duro y reñido, en el que los dos equipos lo dieron todo en el campo. Finalmente, ganaron los leones.

Enseguida, se desató la euforia, e incluso Alice, para la que el Quidditch no tenía especial importancia, bajó a ver el partido y se abrazó emocionada cuando ganaron. La fiesta en la Sala común, monumental. Alice nunca había visto tan abarrotada la sala, ni tan llena de color y risas. Recibieron a los campeones, como si fueran héroes de guerra.

Frank, como guardián y recién nombrado capitán ese año, entró delante con la copa, e hizo lo que nadie imaginó que hiciera: dejó caer la copa, se acercó decidido hacia Alice, y delante de todos sus compañeros, la besó. El momento de estupor y sorpresa inicial, dio paso a una atronadora avalancha de gritos, silbidos y risas.

-Te quedaste sorprendida, ¿eh? – la voz de Frank destilaba orgullo y diversión.

-¿Tu qué crees? – divertida, se apartó un poco y le dio un pellizco en el brazo – Entraste y nada más verme, viniste directo y me comiste los morros.

-Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo, no te creas – estalló en carcajadas, y cogió el rostro de Alice para callar su réplica con un beso largo y fogoso que les dejó la respiración acelerada – Y me pudo la emoción del momento.

-Oye, que no me estoy quejando, ¿eh? – sonrió divertida y volvió a besarle, esta vez moviéndose hasta quedar a horcajadas encima de él – Me echaste a perder desde ese momento – Frank alzó una ceja, con interrogación, aunque podía verse el brillo divertido en sus ojos claros – A partir de entonces no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en ti y ese beso.

-Pues bien que lo disimulaste, petarda – intentó parecer enfurruñado, pero falló y terminó riéndose – Si no recuerdo mal, y tú sabes que tengo buena memoria, estuviste dos semanas sin mirarme. Pensé que en vez de comerte los morros, te había comido los ojos.

-¡Frank, no seas asqueroso! – le riñó, pero estalló en carcajadas, y el chico se unió a ellas. Luego, intentó ponerse seria, pero fracaso estrepitosamente. Era imposible permanecer seria cuando su novio estaba de tan buen humor. Era contagioso. – Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar.

-Reconócelo, Morgan, estabas loquita por mí desde hacía tiempo.

La respuesta de Alice se perdió en un beso largo y lento, cargado de sentimiento. Puede que no llevara loca por él desde hacía tiempo, como decía Frank, pero lo cierto es que en esos momentos, no se imaginaba su vida sin él. Estaba deseando levantarse por las mañanas y bajar corriendo para encontrarse con él e ir juntos a desayunar y a clase. Deseaba que por las noches, todos se fueran pronto a dormir para poder quedarse en ese sofá con él, ambos abrazados mientras leían un libro o charlaban de todo y de nada. Ese grado de intimidad y confianza que tenía con él, no podría tenerlo con nadie más.

Frank era su amigo. Era su pareja. Era su amante. Era su todo.

Alice se posicionó mejor en el regazo de su chico, mientras las manos de Frank se metían por debajo de su pijama y acariciaban su piel caliente. Le sujetó el rostro con las manos, mientras sus labios se rozaban cada vez con más ansia. Sus lenguas, en enzarzaron en una batalla húmeda y caliente, ambos queriendo del otro, más que un simple beso.

-Mmm, sabes a chocolate – el cálido aliento de Frank acariciaba su mejilla, e iba deslizándose poco a poco hacia su cuello.

-Estaba comiendo chocolatinas – sonrió como respuesta y luego aspiró bruscamente cuando las manos de Frank dejaron su espalda, y se posaron sobre sus pechos desnudos.

-Me parece muy mal que no las compartas conmigo – el chico fue dejando pequeños besos por su cuello, su clavícula y hasta donde le permitía el cuello del jersey del pijama – Aunque está mejor probarlas directamente de ti.

Y volvió a besarle.

Y ese beso se convirtió en el preludio de algo más intenso, de caricias cada vez más atrevidas, de la unión de dos cuerpos ansiosos y deseosos por pertenecerse el uno al otro. El dulce crepitar del fuego que llenaba con su melodía la sala, pronto tuvo el acompañamiento de los jadeos y gemidos de la pareja, de sus bruscas y aceleradas respiraciones.

Un rato después, los dos seguían en el sofá, acostados y desnudos, tapados con la fina manta y teniendo como calor, el cuerpo del otro. Alice tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Frank, escuchando con los ojos cerrados, su pausada respiración. Creyó que estaba dormido, ella misma estaba adormilada, pero cuando lo sintió moverse, se incorporó. Estaba escarbando algo en el suelo, como si buscara algo.

-¿Qué haces? – frunció el ceño, y Frank le respondió con una radiante sonrisa de victoria - ¿Frank?

-¡Lo tengo! – alzó el brazo y al ver lo que tenía en las manos, Alice no pudo más que estallar en carcajadas.

Sujetaba una chocolatina entre sus dedos.

Fin


	7. Dolor

**05.- Dolor **

Había intentado esperarle despierta, pero finalmente el cansancio había hecho mella en ella, y se había quedado dormida. Estaba agotada. Esas últimas semanas en el Ministerio habían sido frenéticas, con varios ataques diarios amenazando la seguridad de la Comunidad Mágica y aterrorizando a toda la gente. No había noche en qué no tuvieran que acudir a alguna emergencia, pero esa noche disfrutaba de un día de descanso y no corría el peligro de que le llamaran en mitad de la noche, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera dormir tranquila.

Frank seguía estando fuera, trabajando, y Alice no podría respirar tranquila hasta que no lo viera llegar sano y salvo a casa, o en su defecto, tener noticias de él, diciéndole que estaba bien.

No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero se despertó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Solo con eso, ya supo que algo andaba mal. Inconscientemente, Alice alargó la mano y cogió con fuerza la varita, que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. Otro ruido, le indicó esta vez, que había dejado las llaves encima del recibidor, gesto característico de Frank. Ya más relajada, sabiendo que era su marido, dejó la varita y se sentó en la cama en el momento en que él pasaba de largo de la habitación, y se metía en el baño.

Aquel gesto la extrañó, ya que lo primero que hacía su marido en llegar a casa, era ir directamente a verla y darle un beso. Que no lo hubiera hecho esa noche, le confirmaba lo que ya se recelaba: que algo no andaba bien. Le esperó en la cama, pero pasaban los minutos y Frank no tenía intención de salir. Preocupada, se levantó y descalza, fue al baño.

La imagen con la que se encontró, le rompió el corazón.

Frank estaba metido en bañera, desnudo, abrazado a sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre ellas, y por cómo se sacudían sus hombros, debía estar llorando. Alice no supo que pronunció su nombre con angustia, pero Frank había alzado la cabeza y la miraba con total desolación, que ella sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba a su lado, abrazándole, acunándole y susurrándole palabras de ánimo aún sin saber que era lo que le había puesto así. Esperaba, no, rogaba porque no le hubiera pasado nada a ninguno de sus suegros, porque estaba segura que Frank no sabría como soportarlo.

No le importó que el agua que seguía cayendo de la ducha, la estuviera empapando y poniendo el suelo perdido.

Alice lo dejó llorar, sintiendo como se le desgarraba el corazón a cada angustioso sollozo de su marido. No le dijo nada, tan solo estuvo ahí, abrazándole y acariciándole el húmedo cabello, sabiendo que aquello siempre le relajaba. Cuando ya lo vio más tranquilo, y sin apenas hablar, lo puso en pie – tarea complicada, pues Frank parecía un autómata que ni siquiera parpadeaba – lo tapó con el albornoz y lo llevó hasta la cama. Tuvo hasta que acostarle, y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado. Enseguida, él se abrazó a ella, con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Nunca había visto así a su marido, tan perdido, tan roto de dolor, por lo que supo que algo grave habría pasado.

-¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó suavemente, sin dejar de acariciarle.

Frank estuvo tanto tiempo callado, que pensó que no le respondería. Finalmente lo hizo, con voz rota. _Los Cavendish_. ¡Por Merlín! Al enterarse, Alice sintió que el dolor le estrujaba el corazón. Henry Cavendish era el mejor amigo de Frank, y fue, además, su padrino de bodas. Ambos habían sido los padrinos de su hija Merry, y tanto Celine como Henry Cavendish, serían los padrinos de los hijos que algún día, los Longbottom tendrían.

Quiso seguir preguntándole, pero no se atrevía. No quería provocarle más dolor a Frank. Su marido ya estaba lo bastante afectado como para reavivar ese dolor pidiéndole que lo explicara.

-Estaban paseando por el Callejón Diagon – su voz era apenas un susurro, y Alice tuvo que agudizar el oído para poder escucharle – Ayer mismo me comentaba Henry que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Merry y quería comprarle su primera escoba – Alice se tragó los sollozos que pugnaban por sacudirla entera, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Frank se desmoronaría y necesitaba que fuera fuerte por él. Siguió acariciándole el cabello, enredando suavemente los dedos entre sus cortos mechones – No les dio tiempo a defenderse. Eran demasiados. Para cuando dieron la alarma y pudimos llegar, no había mucho que rescatar.

Y ahí fue cuando Frank terminó de derrumbarse. Soltando un angustioso sollozo, se apartó de ella y se sentó en la cama, en la misma posición que había estado en la bañera, con las piernas flexionadas y abrazado a ellas. No le consoló en absoluto que Alice le acariciara la espalda desnuda intentando ofrecerle consuelo, ni tampoco que se abrazara a él, rodeando la cintura con sus brazos y escondiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello. Lágrimas amargas resbalaban por las mejillas de Alice.

-Lo torturaron hasta la muerte, Alice – explicó con voz ronca, embargada por el llanto y el dolor – Pero primero le obligaron a ver como torturaban y mataban a su esposa y a su hija. ¡Merry solo tenía dos años!

Ambos se aferraron el uno al otro en un abrazo, intentando encontrar un poco de consuelo en el otro. Pero la pena era tan grande, el dolor era tan inmenso, que no había consuelo posible. Bien pudieron pasar minutos, horas o días los que pasaron allí abrazados, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Finalmente, fue Frank quien rompió el abrazo, y miró a su esposa con los ojos aún húmedos. Con suavidad, le acarició la mejilla, secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-¿Sabes qué? – Frank tenía la mirada perdida y su voz parecía hueca, vacía y Alice tuvo un mal presentimiento, que se confirmo con sus siguientes palabras – Se que queríamos intentar tener familia, pero me alegro de que no lo hayamos hecho.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría. Se quedó helada, mirándolo con la sorpresa impresa en su cara. Y con dolor, sobretodo con dolor. Frank no pareció darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían causado en su mujer, porque sintió hablando con el mismo tono desprovisto de emoción de antes.

-No quiero que ningún hijo mío tenga que vivir lo que estamos viviendo. No quiero que tenga que pasar lo mismo que le ha pasado a Merry.

-Frank… - la suplica no tuvo el menor efecto en él, y Alice sintió que el corazón se le resquebrajaba de forma dolorosa.

-Entiendes mis motivos, ¿verdad? – la miró, pero en sus ojos, Alice no encontró a su esposo por ningún lado. Era una persona totalmente distinta, y era el dolor y el pesar que sentía, lo que le hacían decir aquellas cosas. Alice negó, porque no entendía para nada sus motivos. – Alice, ¿entiendes que no podamos tener familia todavía?

-No, no lo entiendo Frank – su respuesta no pareció gustarle a su marido, porque la miró ceñudo – Apenas ayer estábamos hablando de nuestros futuros hijos, y ahora me dices que no quieres. ¿Es lo de los Cavendish lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Ya hace tiempo que lo pensaba – reconoció y aquello fue como una puñalada por la espalda para Alice, quien se abrazó a sí misma – Y si, lo de Henry y su familia me ha hecho ver que no es seguro tener hijos. Ninguno estaría a salvo.

-Quiero tener hijos, Frank – suplicó Alice, enmarcando el rostro de su marido con las manos – Siempre he querido tener hijos, y tú también. Ahora es el dolor el que habla por ti, pero estoy segura de que no piensas en realidad eso.

-Pues si quieres hijos, no será conmigo – su cruel respuesta, dejó a Alice sin respiración y Frank se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras – Cariño… - intentó tocarla, pero ella se apartó – No quería decir eso, lo sabes.

-Pues ha sonado bastante sincero – le recriminó con dolor, y volvió a apartarse cuando él hizo otra vez, en intento de acercarse – Se que tienes miedo por lo que pueda pasar, y si, entiendo que sea peligroso tener hijos en este momento, pero, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Vamos a esperar a que todo esto se solucione y esos malnacidos se cansen de matar gente? ¿Y si eso nunca pasa, Frank? ¿Vamos a ser infelices y a no tener hijos, solo por miedo? ¿No te das cuenta de que es precisamente eso lo que quieren? – no se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando, ni tampoco que había vuelto a llorar – Si nos dejamos dominar por el miedo, no importa cuantos aurores seamos, no importa cuánto luchemos contra ellos, tendrán la guerra ganada.

-¡No quiero que ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos les pase los mismo que a ellos! – enfadado, salió de la cama y se vistió deprisa - Y me niego a seguir hablando del tema.

Alice lo observaba desde la cama, con el corazón en un puño, y rota de dolor. Cuando Frank se ponía en ese plan, era imposible hacerle entrar en razón. Era muy tozudo, y a veces, discutidor hasta la saciedad, y sabía que si seguía insistiendo en el tema, ambos podrían decir cosas de las que se arrepentirían después. Le daría un tiempo para que lo asimilara todo y entrara en razón. Ella también tenía miedo, ¿Cómo no tenerlo, cuando se veía obligada a tratar con la muerte, día tras día? ¿Qué si tenía miedo de que les pasara algo a Frank, a sus padres y a la gente que quería? ¡Por supuesto que tenía! Pero lo que no iba a hacer, era dejarse dominar por ese miedo y dejar que este marcara su vida, haciéndola infeliz.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Frank había colocado algunas prendas de ropa en una bolsa, y se disponía a marcharse. Pese a que le dolía, Alice no se lo impidió, ni tampoco le reprochó nada. Ya en la puerta de la habitación, Frank se paró, como si dudara y finalmente, se giró para mirarla.

-Me voy unos días a casa de mis padres – Alice tan solo se limitó a mirarle, y pese a que tenía ganas de llorar, no lo hizo. – Necesito…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones – se lo puso fácil, porque veía que no sabía que decir.

-Sí que tengo. Eres mi mujer y te quiero – respondió – Necesito… necesitamos tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Estoy seguro de que pronto te darás cuenta de que tengo razón, de que es mejor esperar para tener hijos.

-Frank – lo llamó y él, que ya se había dado la vuelta para irse, la miró – No voy a cambiar de opinión.

-Pues entonces tenemos un problema.

Y se fue.

Alice no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en esa posición, sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida en el punto por donde había desaparecido su marido. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era presa de unos violentos sollozos, sintiendo como su corazón de desgarraba de dolor.

Frank y ella discutían, ¿Qué pareja no lo hacía? Pero sus discusiones nunca habían sido tan fuertes, y cuando tenían un problema, se sentaban a hablarlo, intentaban encontrar una solución. Pero algo le decía que lo que había pasado esa noche, no solo no tenía una fácil solución, sino que era posible que causara un profundo bache en su relación. Se amaban, pero no sabía si ese amor sería suficiente para poder superar aquello. Tenía la sensación de que su matrimonio, acababa de romperse.

Frank no quería tener hijos, y Alice era de un pensar totalmente distinto.

¿El mayor problema de todos?

Que ya estaba embarazada.

**Continuará…**


	8. Necesidad (cont)

**Nta. Autora: Antes de nada, gracias a todos aquello que me leéis, aunque no comentéis xDD En segundo lugar, aclarar que tanto este vicio, como el siguiente, son continuaciones del anterior (Dolor).**

**Gracias otra vez, y os dejo con el vicio ya. Espero que os guste :D**

**Laura Black**

**06. Necesidad**

Los Longbottom acudieron al entierro de los Cavendish por separado, y aunque durante la ceremonia permanecieron juntos, compartiendo en un estrecho abrazo, el dolor que sentían por la pérdida de sus amigos, cuando esta terminó, se fue cada uno por su lado. Muchos fueron los que vieron aquella situación extraña, pues los Longbottom eran uno de los matrimonios jóvenes más estables de la Comunidad Mágica, pero ninguno comentó el hecho de que ni siquiera se habían dado un beso de despedida, acostumbrados como estaban a no esconder el cariño y devoción que sentían uno por otro.

Desde que se marchó de su casa aquella fatídica noche, Frank había pasado la última semana en casa de sus padres. Fue la semana más dolorosa de su vida. A la pérdida de sus mejores amigos, había que sumarle el dolor que le provocaba la ausencia de su mujer. La echaba terriblemente de menos, sobretodo en aquellos días en que tanto la necesitaba. Alice era su pilar, su punto de apoyo y sin ella, se encontraba perdido y desamparado.

Sabía que sus padres, pese a que lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos cuando se presentó en su casa a las tantas de la noche, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y una bolsa llena de ropa, le reprochaban silenciosamente que no estuviera donde tenía que estar, en casa con su mujer. A Frank le sorprendía que su madre no le hubiera dicho nada todavía, y estaba seguro que era por la influencia de su padre, quien seguramente le habría persuadido y pedido que le diera más tiempo.

Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

En un principio, creyó que Alice tan solo tardaría como mucho un par de días en entrar en razón y acudir a él, pero había pasado toda una semana, y no daba indicios de que fuera a hacerlo. La veía en el trabajo, pero era todo muy frío e impersonal. Pese a que en el Ministerio intentaban no dar muestras públicas de cariño, siempre había un beso a escondidas, algún roce de manos intencionado cuando nadie veía, alguna sonrisa cargada de sentimiento; pero desde aquella noche, no había nada de eso. Si se veían, se saludaban como si fueran meros conocidos en vez de marido y mujer.

Y aquello le dolía en el alma.

Sabía que decirle que no quería tener hijos, había herido profundamente a su mujer, pero para él, sus motivos eran más que sensatos y coherentes. Estaban en plena guerra, conviviendo con la muerte día tras día, y la semana anterior habían sido sus mejores amigos y su hija los que habían muerto, y ¿Quién le aseguraba que los siguientes no podrían ser Alice y él? Nadie estaba a salvo. No quería que ningún hijo suyo tuviera que vivir con la angustia de ser el siguiente. No quería que ningún hijo suyo tuviera que vivir con el miedo en el cuerpo, como les ocurría a ellos.

Sabía que Alice quería tener hijos, sabía lo mucho que lo deseaba, pero ¿Por qué no entendía que no era el momento? Tenían toda la vida por delante, y esos malnacidos no iban a durar siempre. ¿Por qué no esperar un par de años? ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Eran tan jóvenes aún…

Echaba terriblemente de menos a Alice y sentía que le faltaba algo si no la tenía con él, pero aunque le doliera, tenía que aguantar un poco más. Alice tenía que entender que era lo mejor.

Pero cuando esa mañana se encontró con ella en el ascensor, quiso tragarse su orgullo y pedirle que volviera con él. Su mujer se disponía a entrar, y cuando le vio, se quedó clavada en el sitio, mirándole. El ascensor estaba lleno de gente, pero para Frank, solo existía ella. Sintió remordimientos al ver la mala que traía, con bolsas oscuras bajos unos ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando o llevara días sin dormir. Por un momento, pensó que no iba a entrar, que se esperaría al siguiente con tal de no encontrarse en el mismo sitio que él, pero soltando un suspiro y agachando la cabeza, entró en el ascensor. Frank, que estaba en la parte de atrás, se abrió paso hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Hola – le susurró en voz baja, porque era consciente de las miradas curiosas del resto de personas.

Los rumores de que su matrimonio no iba bien, pronto empezaron a circular por el Ministerio, y cada vez que tanto él como Alice coincidían, eran conscientes de que toda actividad de paraba y ponían su atención en ellos.

-Hola – correspondió ella al saludo, de forma suave y sin apenas levantar la voz. Su mirada estaba clavada en el frente, y abrazaba una carpeta en su pecho, con fuerza, como si la estuviera utilizando de armadura. Ni siquiera le miró cuando se colocó a su lado.

La tenía tan cerca, pero la sentía a la vez tan lejos. ¿Iba a ser ese el final de su matrimonio? ¿Acaso la había herido tanto, que había creado entre ellos un bache tan profundo que ni siquiera el amor que se tenían, iba a poder superarlo? Frank se negaba a creer eso. Lo solucionarían. Tenían que hacerlo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

-Bien también.

Aquella conversación tan impersonal, tan carente de sentimientos y sin rastro de cariño, le dolió como nada antes. Iba a acariciarle el brazo, porque necesitaba tocarla, pero enseguida llegaron a la planta donde estaba situado el Departamento de Aurores y Alice se dispuso a salir. Frank se dirigía a otra planta, a entregar unos informes.

-Alice – en un impulso la llamó, poniéndose frente a la puerta del ascensor e impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran, y ella, que ya le daba la espalda y se marchaba, se dio la vuelta – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – aquella pequeña sonrisa que esbozó su esposa, fue como pequeño rayo de esperanza en su negra existencia desde que no estaban juntos. Frank no pudo evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa, sintiendo el corazón un poco más aliviado y sabiendo que, pese a todo, Alice también le amaba.

Tenían que solucionar sus problemas.

Frank era una persona independiente, pero en lo tocante a su mujer, la necesitaba a su lado. Necesitaba de ella su entereza, su maravillosa capacidad de entenderle con tan solo una mirada y necesitaba de ella su amor, su confianza. La amaba más allá de toda razón, y aunque muchos dirían que el amor vuelve débil a una persona, Alice era la fuerza que le impulsaba a levantarse cada día y luchar por un mundo mejor.

Con tan solo abrir los ojos por la mañana y verla acostada a su lado, ya valía la pena seguir viviendo.

Pero, ¿la amaba lo suficiente como para enfrentar sus miedos? Él era un hombre de familia, y nada le gustaría más que formar una con Alice, pero estaba aterrorizado. Él y su mujer se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente, y ella, por muy dulce que pareciera, era una fiera y una de las mejores aurores que Frank había visto en su vida, incluso mejor que él, y sabía que podía cuidarse sola llegado el caso.

Pero un hijo… un bebé. Una pequeña vida dependiendo totalmente de ellos, confiando ciegamente en ellos para que le cuidaran… le aterrorizaba. No estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse a ello, y ahí es donde residía su mayor miedo: no ser capaz de cuidar de aquellos a los que amaba, y que a consecuencia de ello, sufrieran.

Pero si seguía así, manteniéndose en sus trece y negándose a tener hijos, ya no tendría a nadie amado a quien cuidar, porque Alice terminaría cansándose de esperar a que reaccionara, y finalmente le abandonaría.

Como había hecho él cuando se marchó de casa aquella noche.

Sintió ganas de maldecirse él solo, de llamarse cobarde a gritos por haber huido a casa de sus padres en vez de sentarse a hablarlo con Alice. El suyo no era un matrimonio en el que las decisiones se basaban siguiendo unos impulsos, sino que, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, lo hablaban, cada uno exponía sus razones y negativas, y después decidían lo que creían mejor para los dos. Tanto Alice como él eran dos personas sensatas, pero en esta ocasión, el miedo junto con el dolor por la pérdida de sus amigos, habían hecho de Frank un hombre cobarde y superado por los sentimientos.

Tenía que hablar con ella, sino, estarían siempre distanciados y eso era algo que Frank no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Y no se esperó a terminar de trabajar, sino que, bajándose del ascensor en un piso que no le correspondía, echó a correr escaleras abajo en busca de Alice. Vio a varios compañeros y les preguntó por su mujer, pero nadie le había visto. Parado en mitad del pasillo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza dentro del pecho y la respiración acelerada a causa de la carrera, se preguntó donde podría estar. No hacía ni diez minutos que habían coincidido en el ascensor, así que muy lejos no debería estar.

-¡Longbottom!

Fue su jefe quien le llamó, y cuando Frank se dio la vuelta encontrándose con él y con otro mago joven. Ambos se acercaron hacia.

-Ya le he hablado a Stevens de las rondas que os tocan juntos, y confío en ti para que termines de explicarle como trabajamos aquí, que este chaval – le dio un golpecito en la espalda que hizo tambalearse al chico – acaba de graduarse con honores y es su primer día.

-¿Qué rondas?

-A partir de ahora, Stevens y tú formareis equipo.

-Pero, ¿y Alice? – su mujer y él habían sido equipo desde que entraron tanto en la academia como en el ministerio. Se conocían mejor que nadie, y confiaban en el que el otro les cubriría las espaldas en caso de ser necesario.

-¿No te has enterado? – su jefe frunció el ceño, al igual que Frank, quien negó con la cabeza – Alice ha venido a entregarnos su renuncia.

**Continuará…**


End file.
